


Haunting Refrain

by kaerstyne



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gou, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Satoko doesn't know what to do with herself after Rika leaves for St. Lucia.
Relationships: Furude Rika/Houjou Satoko
Kudos: 17





	Haunting Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February Day 10, for the prompt "children".
> 
> when you really want to write about Rika/Satoko in Gou because it has so much interesting content for them, but also you _know_ anything you write will probably be proven wrong by later episodes, so you just write angsty drabbles and cry a lot about them holding hands
> 
> Edit: It took canon less than 24 hours to prove me wrong on this one, truly incredible. Anyway, to be clear, this was written between episodes 1 and 2 of Satokowashi-hen coming out; we didn't know much about what exactly happened during the timeskip yet.

Satoko doesn't know what to do with herself after Rika leaves for St. Lucia.

They only lived together for a few years, but she can barely remember a time when they didn't greet each other at school every morning and walk home together every afternoon. Now they can only see each other on weekends, and not even every week.

She's quiet at school, and everyone gives her space instead of pushing. It feels like how they all walked on eggshells around her when her uncle was around, and she hates it. But at the same time, it's what she wants—for everyone to just leave her alone.

Shion comments on how she's clearly at the "depression" part of the five stages of grief, and the others nod and agree. She doesn't bother to correct them, but they're wrong—she's not depressed, she's angry. Angry at the world for never giving her a break, and angry at Rika for abandoning her after everything they've been through.

Well, whatever. If Rika wants to throw away their life together so she can go to a fancy boarding school, so be it. She can make her own choices, after all. They aren't children anymore.


End file.
